ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposite
Space Station, Part 2 is the third episode of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Season 1 List. '' Plot The space station is a ball of ice with a small hole. '''Thomas': Guys, say hello to our new landing. Moth-like creatures fly around it, breathing ice onto it. DZ sees a glimpse of a terrified Aerophibian near one of the moth creatures. DZ activates the Surgetrix, transforming with a blue light into Astrodactyl. He opens a door and closes it as he flies into space. Astrodactyl: Hey! Moth Man! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Necrofriggan: I am their size, but now I have someone worthy of fight. The Necrofriggan unleashes freeze breath on Astrodactyl, who counters with a laser blast, which the Necrofriggan becomes intangible. Astrodactyl fires another laser beam, shocking the Necrofriggan into tangibilty and then uses his super speed to knock him out. He then returns to the ship. Astrodactyl: It seems like the Necrofriggans are causing terror on the citizens. Thomas: Then we're going in to save the station. Thomas lands the ship on top of the ice ball, and the trio slide down into the entrance of the station. Suddenly every Aerophibian eye in the station look at Astrodactyl with fear. Astrodactyl: It's all right guys - I'm not one of them. Aerophibian: But surely, you are a hybrid? Astrodactyl: I guess you could say tha- Hey! I find that insulting. Aerophibian: People, he has passed the test. If a Necrofriggan was there, we'd be frozen and dead. So, what exactly are you? Astrodactyl: To be honest, I'm a human with this DNA-changing watch. At that moment, Astrodactyl times out. Thomas: Good timing. DZ: See? I can help you guys! The Aerophibians start to cheer. Suddenly, an angry Necrofriggan glides into the area. Angry Necrofriggan: I heard someone make a speech. Is it you, human kid? DZ: Maybe. But I guess you won't be taking me, Thomas: Because he's still using 1% of his emergency backup battery. DZ dials the Surgetrix, selecting the hologram of Atomix. An alien with a large white robotic body, with blue bulbs on his shoulders and blue wrists appears in DZ's position. Atomix: No! Because I'll be taking you! HA MEE NA, HA MEE NA, HE MEE NA! Atomix charges up a blue energy and sends it pulsing at the Necrofriggan, who turns intangible. Necrofriggan: Ha ha! You missed. Atomix: Maybe you missed the point. Atomix's blue energy blast was hot enough to melt all the ice and become a small star to keep the Aerophibian's warm. Atomix: When you're trying to trash talk Atomix, always think of all the possibilities. Which are none. The Necrofriggans, all around the station, turn grey and ghost-like creatures fly out of their burning bodies. Thomas: Those Necrofriggans were possessed! By Ectonurites! Who is leading all this danger to these planets? Who is control of the Tetramands and the Ectonurites, and kinda Necrofriggans? Characters Seen *DZ *Thomas Lock *Emily Train *Possessed Necrofriggans (first appearance) *Ectonurites (first appearance) Aliens Seen *Astrodactyl (first appearance) *Atomix (first appearance) Trivia *It is revealed that 1% of the Surgetrix's backup battery can last a long time. *The enemy's code number is revealed - Tetramand (T), Ectonurites (E), Necrofriggans (N) = TEN. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Episodes